The Bravest Soldiers - XCOM Army Part 13
Jared's team panics a lot, and two brave soldiers do their best in a losing battle, as Jared loses his mind! Synopsis Jared will do the console mission first. Jared welcomes the new recruits. Jared heads to Mexico for the console mission. This is a target extraction mission. If the NPC dies, Jared's team has to get out, and the mission is failed. The team arrives and moves forward. Several thin men appear. The thin men spit poison right away! The poison attack continues, and Jared's team is shot at. Jared's team murder two thin men, and Jared wants to capture one. The poison vanishes. Jared's team begins panicing again, and Jared is frustrated. Jared has never seen the squad panicking so bad before. More thin men appear, and Jared finds the dude they were looking for. An alien is taken out, and another takes some damage. Jared gets poisoned again. More thin men appear. Jared keeps telling the guy to shut up, as he takes out another thin man. Jared is worried about his best shooter, and the thin men continue to throw poison. Jared makes complaining noises. The team begins to panic again. Jared sarcastically says that everything is great! Jared attempts to stun and capture the thin man, and succeeds! Jared explains the benefits of capturing aliens. Jared shoots at and kills another thin man. Jared's squad member gets shot and killed by a thin men. There are only two left on both sides, and Jared is worried. Jared is impressed with one of his team's ability to destroy enemies with low accuracy. Suddenly, a thin men takes out yet another one of Jared's squad, meaning it is 1 v 1. Jared taunts the alien, and when it shoots at Jared, he says that he was kidding! Jared wishes he could take weapons from his team's corpses. The thin man walks up to the final member of Jared's team, and kills him. The mission has been failed. Jared has just two soldiers left! Jared heads to China, and tries to pump up the surviving soldiers. Jared goes all out and gives them everything they can hold! Jared's team are pissed! Thin men appear. Jared shoots at a thin men. Another appears. Jared puts on a voice to sound excited. The first thin man is taken out. Jared's team becomes poisoned, and then shot at. She becomes panicked, and destroys the alien's cover. Jared takes out another thin man. Jared, still pumped up, taunts the surviving thin man. Mutons appear. Finally, a challenge! The next shot does a lot of damage to a muton, surprising Jared. The mutons get closer to Jared, giving him a better opportunity to shoot him. The first of Jared's team gets thrown to the ground. The other crew member shoots at the muton again. The soldiers are killed. Jared looks satisfied with his attempt. They were the two bravest soldiers in all of XCOM! Canada raises to level 5 panic. The world is pissed! Jared gets a satellite. The US gets the satellite. A cutscene is shown. The game has been lost. Some stats are shown compared to the rest of the world. Jared doesn't feel that his shot percentage is way higher than it should be. Jared explains that he screwed up a lot, such as not launching a satellite. He made a lot of mistakes because he was playing Unknown rather then Enemy Within. Jared played Unknown because Enemy Within added a lot more complicated mechanics. Not having to worry about making extra decisions would have been easier for a video series. The decision making from the council weren't always the best decisions, but that was fine. XCOM is supposed to lose, as XCOM 2 takes place after the aliens have taken over the world. Jared might do an Enemy Within playthrough, or continue in XCOM 2. Jared thanks everyone who watched, voted, joined the squad etc. Jared deletes the save file and wraps up the series. Category:XCOM Army Category:Videos